The Point of No Return
The Point of No Return is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fifth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot In the Arctic Forest, the player and Silvano Macerno decided to trek some cliffs to find any hidden leads on PANDORA when they found to their shock, the body of Cooperman Industries Travis Ackerman stabbed in the heart. They then found clues to suspect Cooperman Industries employee and young man Jack Reacher, hunter and Cooperman Industries cartographer Axel Cobrabacker and mobster family head Alphonso Ferrari. Soon after, explorer and another employee of Cooperman Industries mapping the district Henri Gatsby told them that his quarters was ransacked. They searched his quarters to find clues to suspect the team's own tech expert Callum Cooper before they found out that the victim planned to dismiss Jack from the company. They also found out that Travis was adopted by the Ferrari family before he cut ties with the mobster family. Then they found out that Henri was the one who ransacked his quarters, Axel had despised him and that Callum had broken Travis's bust in tears. They then found enough clues to incriminate Henri for the murder. Henri denied the allegations, saying they were looking at the wrong person. Eventually, Henri snapped and confessed, saying he was a member of PANDORA. Shocked by the revelation, the pair asked why Henri killed Travis, only for Henri to explain that PANDORA ordered him to. He further explained that PANDORA didn't explain why, just told him to finish Travis quickly and precisely. Henri then cornered Travis and brought him to the cliffside where he proceeded to stab him to death. In court, for his murderous crime, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Rodriguez. In the aftermath of the trial, the player and Silvano went to speak with Henri about the murder once more. Henri refused to say anything before accidentally letting slip that he received the order in his quarters, prompting them to head there. After finding and unlocking a cryptex, it was revealed that Travis had discovered something while in his office. There, they found a memory stick which revealed that Travis had discovered PANDORA were responsible for the murders of the original Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency ten years ago. They then informed Florence of the development. Meanwhile, Lydia requested the player's help as Callum had fled back up the mountain. Fearing the worst, Lydia and the player trekked up the mountain and found Callum sitting alone at the site of the murder. The couple then shared a hug before Callum confessed his guilt over fighting with his friend shortly before his death. Lydia then comforted him before the trio headed back down the mountain. Afterwards, Florence told the team that they were facing their most dangerous opponent yet, saying that the answers to the questions they had were hidden among the mountains of the Arctic Forest and that they would do anything to stop PANDORA. Summary Victim *'Travis Ackerman' (found stabbed in the heart on a lonely cliffside) Murder Weapon *'Icicles' Killer *'Henri Gatsby' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses beeswax *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats pelmeni Profile *The suspect uses beeswax *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats pelmeni Profile *The suspect uses beeswax *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats pelmeni Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect uses beeswax *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats pelmeni Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect uses beeswax *The suspect speaks French Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pelmeni. *The killer uses beeswax. *The killer speaks French. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a neckerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Arctic Cliffside. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Bloody Ice) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Employee Card; New Suspect: Jack Reacher) *Talk to Jack Reacher about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Travis’s Office) *Investigate Travis’s Office. (Clues: Faded Map, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map of Aurelia; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Talk to Axel about mapping Aurelia for the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Strange Ring) *Examine Ring’s Crest. (Result: Ferrari Family Crest; New Suspect: Alphonso Ferrari) *Talk to Alphonso about the ring he gifted to the victim. *Examine Broken Ice. (Result: Sharp Icicle) *Analyze Sharp Icicle. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Icicles; Attribute: The killer uses beeswax) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pelmeni) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Henri Gatsby about his quarters being ransacked. (New Crime Scene: Explorer’s Quarters) *Investigate Explorer’s Quarters. (Clues: Box of Supplies, Earpiece) *Examine Earpiece. (Result: Earpiece Unlocked; New Suspect: Callum Cooper) *Ask Callum Cooper about his earpiece in the quarters. (Attribute: Callum uses beeswax) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Killer’s Message) *Analyze Killer’s Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French, Callum speaks French, Henri speaks French; New Crime Scene: CEO’s Desk) *Investigate CEO’s Desk. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Family Photo) *Examine Photo of Child. (Result: Travis Identified) *Ask Alphonso about the victim’s origins in his mobster family. (Attribute: Alphonso speaks French, eats pelmeni and uses beeswax) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Order of Dismissal) *Analyze Order of Dismissal. (12:00:00) *Ask Jack Reacher about his order of dismissal. (Attribute: Jack speaks French, eats pelmeni and uses beeswax) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Henri why he lied about the ransacking of his quarters. (Attribute: Henri eats pelmeni and uses beeswax; New Crime Scene: Map of Aurelia) *Investigate Map of Aurelia. (Clues: Broken Bust, Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Shoe Substance) *Examine Shoe Substance. (Result: Horse Pocky) *Ask Axel about defacing the victim’s poster before stomping on it. (Attribute: Axel eats pelmeni, uses beeswax and speaks French) *Examine Broken Bust. (Result: Victim’s Bust) *Analyze Victim’s Bust. (09:00:00) *Ask Callum why he smashed the victim’s bust in tears. *Investigate Cliffside Icicles. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Gloves) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Victim’s Glasses) *Analyze Victim’s Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a neckerchief) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (1/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (1/6) *Ask Henri about the kill. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Explorer's Quarters. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Scroll) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Threatening Message; New Crime Scene: Travis' Office) *Investigate Travis' Office. (Clue: Potted Plant) *Examine Potted Plant. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Florence Aleiso) *Inform Florence about the murders. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Lydia about what's wrong. *Investigate The Arctic Cliffside. (Clue: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Gear Necklace) *Comfort Callum with Lydia. (Reward: Hacker's Headphones) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning the point in a journey or enterprise at which it becomes essential or more practical to continue to the end instead of returning to the point of departure. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest